Never Knows Best
by Dom Clark
Summary: The remnants of Haruko are still about. As Naota and Mamimi's relationship grows, again, they have to overcome struggles, with the assistance as Canti, as a new, problems arise.


I don't own Fooly Cooly, Furi Kuri, FLCL. Hope you enjoy. Please leave a review.

* * *

><p><strong>Never Knows Best – Chapter 1<strong>

"Takkun?"

"What do you want?"

"Come here. I want to show you something."

"Huh? What's that?" I looked over the mechanical dog.

"I named him Takkun."

"Another Takkun? No wonder nobody ever knows who you are talking about."

"Oh shush, Naota…Ya know, I saw God, again, yesterday."

"Oh really? What was he doing?"

"Your laundry."

A surprised face overcame me. "You mean, Canti?"

"No, the other person who does your laundry, Takkun…"

"Don't be so mean, Mamimi. What else do you want me to say? You just called Canti God…"

"Oh c'mon, Takkun, I'm only teasing." Mamimi threw herself on top of me.

"I don't understand you Mamimi."

"What's there to not understand?"

I looked down. "Well…do you like me? I'm always getting mixed signals. But, I know I like you."

Mamimi got up and lit the cigarette she'd just put in her mouth.

"Hey…I thought you said you didn't smoke anymore, either."

Mamimi disregarded the cigarette comment. "I don't know...I've seen you grow fond of that Haruko girl. How can I be sure?"

"I'll prove it!" I said, shifting my eyes in search of some way to prove it.

I then locked eyes with Mamimi while inching closer to her. First there was a growl, and then Takkun bit me!

"Owww…put Takkun on a leash."

"You want me to put you on a leash?"

"No!" I kicked outward and Takkun flew into the river that flowed under the bridge. "Just, come here." I said getting the confidence to kiss Mamimi. Mamimi threw her cigarette on the ground as I came closer. Finally, I wasted no time and felt Mamimi's warm lips on mine. After, came a sensation from my head.

"Not again. Haruko isn't even here anymore!"

"It's not her. It's Takkun."

"What?"

"He's peeing on your head."

"What? But he's mechanical!"

Mamimi shrugged while I frantically jumped into the river to wash the pee off.

"I guess that's his way of revenge, Takkun."

"Yeah, I guess so," I said looking irritated. Takkun just sat there and wagged his tail.

"Do you know why I call you Takkun, Naota?"

"Why?"

"Because-"

Canti came out of nowhere and crouched down beside us. He pointed in the direction of the baseball field. Canti, even with his robot features, seemed a bit frantic. He quickly picked Mamimi and I up, then ran…It turned out Canti only wanted to play baseball. I guess he got eager now that Haruko wasn't here to whip the ball at him. Mamimi and I had nothing better to do. Plus, I was a little angry that my first kiss with Mamimi didn't go as smoothly as I hoped, which made slugging the baseball more satisfying. I have Haruko to thank for that. She's the one that taught me to swing the bat. Now the she was gone, despite everything that happened, I still kind of miss her. I thought I loved her, which has some impact on that, but I think Mamimi's the one who's right for me.

I didn't feel like playing with Canti anymore, so I headed home. I left Mamimi there. I didn't know what she wanted to do and I know my grandpa hates her, so I couldn't bring her home with me. Anyway, it felt nice to just hold the bass I had. I didn't have a clue on how to play it, but just holding it made me feel closer to Haruko somehow. Tugging on the strings, like she tugged on my heart. Maybe Mamimi wasn't right for me. Maybe I need to wait for Haruko to come back. I don't know, I'm just confused. I should be lucky Mamimi's back here, though. She could've still been off pursuing her photography career, but at least she found a photography job here in, Mabase.

I decided to get some fresh air, so I went outside with my bass. I didn't want to be bothered by my father's shenanigans, anyway.

":Naota?"

"Woah!" I was so deep in thought, the voice made me jump. I lost grip of the bass and it hit the person behind me on the head.

"Ow, Naota. What was that for?"

"Eri?"

"Yes…and I see you still look silly in that uniform."

"Hey, I already told you- Wait, what's that on your head?"

"Oh no, I'm not getting what you had am I?"

"I think so…"


End file.
